The present invention is directed to a record handling device for use with records, as for example for transferring phonographic records between a protective jacket and a playback device such as a turntable.
Records such as phonographic records are physically fragile devices which can easily be damaged by improper handling. Fingerprints and scratches can cause significant damage to such records, and in extreme cases can even render records unusable. Nevertheless, records must be handled regularly in use. Phonographic records are customarily removed from a jacket manually, transferred to a playback device, and then returned to the jacket repeatedly over the life of the record. Such repeated handling presents many opportunities for damage to the record. Thus, a need exists for a record handling device to reduce handling damage to records.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a record handling device which can be used to move a record between a jacket and a playback device, without contacting the recording surface of the record, and without bringing the hands of the user into contact with the record itself.